


(She's My) Vampire Girl

by cherylbarrel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 18th Century vibes, Angst, Banter, Blood Drinking, Bottom Cheryl Blossom, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jealousy, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective Toni Topaz, Romance, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Top Toni Topaz, Vampire Cheryl Blossom, Vampires, established relationship but there will be flashbacks of them not together, graphics depictions of blood, if u start getting too many twilight vibes pls notify me immediately, piano playing, soft moments, vampire toni topaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylbarrel/pseuds/cherylbarrel
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are just trying to get through the rest of eternity with their sanity intact, but when you combine an ethics ridden vampire, with another who’s undoubtedly prone to trouble, that becomes harder than expected…ORA collection of drabbles in no particular order, but all taking place within my vampire choni au.this is my original fic, please don't plagiarize my work.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. it started from a vampire!cheryl moodboard i made on tumblr and now we're here. these drabbles aren't in chronological order, they all just exist somewhere inside this universe where cheryl & toni are vampire girlfriends. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> song choice: (She's My) Vampire Girl by Groovie Ghoulies

“What about him?” Cheryl asks, a bored expression on her face as she gazes over the tussled looking business man exiting Pop’s diner, his tie loose around his neck and his movements slow and sluggish. 

Toni furrows her brows, “What? No, he isn’t doing anything wrong.” 

Cheryl sighs loudly, pushing herself up from her relaxed position leaning against her car. 

“He looks suspicious,” she argues, “I mean just look at his eye bags, he’s probably up all night mulling over all his wrong doings.” 

Toni turns to look at her girlfriend, an amused expression painted across her face. “Not getting enough sleep isn’t a crime, Cher.” She then slowly starts to pull at the lapels of Cheryl’s red jacket while she speaks her next words, “If it was, you and I would have been locked up a long time ago.” Their faces are inches apart, and Toni leans up ever so slightly to capture Cheryl’s lips in her own, a satisfied hum leaving the redhead’s mouth when she does. 

When they pull apart, Cheryl’s smirking. “Well maybe we should be,” she says, and then leans in next to Toni’s ear to whisper, “We do kill people, after all.” 

“We kill bad people,” Toni reminds her pointedly, playfully pushing Cheryl away from her. 

Cheryl just groans, leaning back against her car, “You and your morals,” she mumbles. 

“Hey those morals are what kept us safe for the past century, do you want to be living out all of eternity on the run?” Toni questions, placing a hand on her hip with a disapproving glare. 

“That’s what we have vampire speed for, babe, we’ll outrun anything that tries to catch us,” Cheryl retorts casually, trying her best to pay attention to her girlfriend’s words but having an awfully difficult time doing so with Toni’s stomach muscles flexing under her crop top distracting her. 

“You may like to act all laid back and unbothered,” Toni begins, taking a step toward her girlfriend, “but you’d get into more trouble than you’d know what to do with, without me.” 

Cheryl subtly bites her bottom lip. She swears she’d do better in arguments with her girlfriend, if the other girl wasn’t so goddamn attractive while she was trying to make a point. 

“Maybe I like trouble,” She coolly replies. 

Toni raises an eyebrow, “Oh, I know you do, baby.” 

The shorter girl raises a hand to cup Cheryl’s face then, looking in her eyes for only a few seconds before both girls instinctively move forward at the same time, pressing their lips together once again. 

They could never go long without kissing or touching or just _something._ The pair truly felt as if they had a magnetic pull towards each other, and that resisting their needy urges would pain them in a similar way that resisting a nightly feed would. Cheryl and Toni needed to indulge in the sweet tang of rich, human blood just as much as they needed to indulge in each other. They were vampires, sure, but they were lovers first. 

Toni sinks her teeth into Cheryl’s bottom lip, slowly dragging it with her as she pulls away from her girlfriend. Cheryl moans, and tries chasing after Toni’s lips to prevent the girl from separating, but a soft hand on her chest stops her. 

When their lips disconnect, they both take a few laboured breaths, deeply staring into one another’s eyes, arousal evidently present in both. 

Toni has other plans though. “Let’s get back to finding our dinner, I’m hungry,” she complains, turning away from the redhead. 

“Eat me,” Cheryl says, clearly not so content to forget about their heated moment so soon. 

Toni smirks, turning back around to leave one last kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, “You’ll have your turn, but first, why don’t you find me something with a pulse.” 

Cheryl huffs but complies, turning her focus back towards the parking lot. “This town is so boring, nothing bad ever happens, why don’t we go back to the crime ridden streets of New York?” 

“I like the small town feel,” Toni shrugs, and then after a moment continues, “Maybe we’ll get lucky, and a masked serial killer will come to Riverdale, or something of the sorts.” 

Cheryl hums, “A girl can dream.”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song choice: Better by SYML

Cheryl looked up from her book with a curious glint in her eyes when she heard soft piano music begin to float into the room. 

A small smile teased at her lips as she slowly stood from the bed, dropping her book down on the comforter, not bothering to save her place. She’s read that book more than a thousand times anyway. 

She exits her and Toni’s bedroom, shuffling down the dark hallway, having no need to turn on the lights as she could see perfectly fine with her enhanced vision. Toni and her hardly ever touched the light switches in their varying homes over the years, sometimes they would light candles, but that was more for nostalgia purposes than actual need for them. That’s one thing they remember so vividly from their time being human, candles. They were already long time vampires by the time electricity was invented, and never really cared much for the sudden craze over adequate lighting. 

Cheryl reaches their small living room area in the apartment, nothing more than a couch, coffee table, bookshelf, and piano residing in the small space. The couple had no desire to fill their living quarters with modern necessities, they kept it simple, and reminiscent of their past. 

When Cheryl rounds the corner into the living room, she immediately spots Toni sitting in front of the piano, fingers delicately running over the keys, filling the apartment with a beautiful song. 

Her entire face softens when she sees the sight, she absolutely adores when Toni plays piano. 

Cheryl walks up behind the girl, Toni already aware of her presence without needing to turn around. She knew Cheryl was coming the second she stepped foot outside their bedroom, her ears catching the almost silent creeks in the floorboards instantly. 

Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni’s chest from behind, leaning down to rest her head on the other girl’s shoulder, watching her girlfriend’s finger’s dance along the piano keys fondly. 

They stay like that for a moment, Toni playing while Cheryl quietly watches, leaving little kisses on Toni’s shoulder as she does. 

The song is slow and beautiful, and as both girls listen to the music while in each other’s arms, basking in the moonlight shining through the window, they feel a sense of calm wash over them. Their bodies entirely, and wholly at peace, at least for this one rare moment. 

Toni speaks first, her attention still on the piano, but a little smile touching her lips as she says, “Do you remember when I used to play you piano to help you fall asleep?” 

Cheryl moves to nuzzle her face in the crook of Toni’s neck, wrapping her arms a little tighter around the girl. “I remember, my darling,” she whispers. 

“My poor baby,” Toni sighs, “You hardly ever got enough sleep.” 

Cheryl kisses Toni’s neck. Once. Twice. Her lips gently pressing against Toni’s smooth skin in all the spots Cheryl knows the other girl likes best. 

“Not a problem anymore,” Cheryl reminds her, her pink lips turning up in a sad smile as she leaves another tender kiss on what would be Toni’s pulse point. 

Toni hums, and her fingers still against the keys. She turns slightly, face meeting Cheryl’s, and lifts one of her hands to take her girlfriend’s chin in her thumb and forefinger. 

She guides Cheryl closer to her until their lips meet. The kiss is delicate and patient, the two girls savouring the taste of one another. 

Toni moves her other hand on Cheryl’s waist, easily moving her down to sit on the piano bench, their thighs now touching. 

“Do you ever miss it?” Toni asks when their lips part, foreheads still pressed together. 

“Sleeping?” Cheryl questions, moving her heavy gaze down Toni’s delicious neck, and towards her chest. 

“Being human,” Toni corrects, running her thumb along Cheryl’s cheek. 

The red haired girl thinks about the question, ceasing her many thoughts about her girlfriend’s irresistible body and what she’d like to do to it. 

She could tell Toni was in one of those moods. The kind of mood where she became longing and reminiscent for their human days. Cheryl always knew Toni had a harder time accepting this lifestyle than she did. Toni always tried so hard to maintain her morality, wanting to be a force for good even if the rest of the world would easily label her a monster without so much as a second thought. Cheryl didn’t struggle in the same way, there were things she resented about this lifestyle, but her guilt didn’t eat her up inside like Toni’s did. She’s glad she has Toni to keep her grounded though, Cheryl has to admit she’s fearful of what she’d become without the other girl. 

Even with the many woes that came with being a vampire, Cheryl doesn’t miss her human life. Predominantly, for one reason. 

“No,” Cheryl answers, meeting Toni’s deep brown eyes carefully. 

“If we were human,” she continues, “my time with you would have always had an expiration date. Our love would forever be competing with an inevitable countdown, and we would have no choice but to lose to it, and when we did, I would lose you too. At least like this, I get all of eternity with you, and that’s a fate I’d never want to come back from.” 

Toni softens at the confession, taking Cheryl’s hand in hers to thread their fingers together. 

“My soul would have found yours again, in whatever afterlife imaginable. I wouldn’t let you lose me for long, my love,” Toni assures her. 

“Never,” Cheryl agrees, pushing herself up and shuffling into Toni’s lap instead. “You’re stuck with me forever.” 

Toni chuckles quietly, repositioning her hands to hold Cheryl steady on her lap, looking up at the girl affectionately. 

“That better be a promise.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song choice: Sundown by Tidal Tears

The music is so loud she can feel it vibrating inside her chest. The thumping of the base has taken up residence where her heartbeat should be, the rhythm of the fast pace song travelling through her body and settling in her bones. 

Cheryl’s never been a huge fan of clubs, but they serve as an excellent location to find a midnight snack. Establishments like these were always filled with drunk, unsuspecting individuals who were up to no good. At the first sight of a man becoming a little too handsy with a unreceptive woman, Cheryl and Toni knew they found their target for the evening. They tried their best to pick the ones who “deserve it,” in Toni’s words. To be completely honest, Cheryl didn’t really care either way, but if seeking out self-identified sinners is what kept Toni sane, than so be it. She’d do anything for Toni after all, even give up the addictive taste of human blood altogether, but god she hopes her girlfriend never asks that of her. 

Cheryl shakes such thoughts from her mind and focuses back on the task at hand. She was finding it particularly difficult to concentrate tonight. Her body felt it was buzzing with adrenaline, her already heightened senses even more hypersensitive than normal. She could hear every single heart beat in this club, beating erratically and enticingly, sounding like utter nonsense to anyone else, but to Cheryl, they seemed to all come together to chant one word, _“Blood, blood, blood.”_

A quiet whine erupted in the back of her throat, and she had to clench her jaw to resist the budding urge to rip open the necks of every person in the room. It begins to feel as if her body has been set on fire as she fights against her natural instincts, and she really wishes Toni was beside her right now to keep her in check. The other girl was always so good at calming her down when she got like this. Cheryl doesn’t understand how Toni controls herself so well, the amount of self control she possesses is truly an exceptional gift. 

Toni was around the club somewhere, but the couple decided to split up to search for potential victims, and Cheryl doesn’t want to interrupt the other girl over her frivolous dilemma. She takes a deep breath, and continues to saunter around the club. She’s strong, she can handle this. 

She scans the many faces of the club carefully, looking for someone who stands out, or more accurately someone who’s trying hard not to stand out. 

A few people attempt drunken advances towards her, but all of them are fairly respectful of her refusal. She suspects she must be the only woman in this club who was disappointed over not encountering a persistent, preferably violent individual. In fact, it’s starting to get on nerves. She’s _hungry._ Every minute that passes without her getting her fix, she feels her control slipping further and further. 

And then, no more than sixty seconds later, she’s pushed over the edge. 

A man near the bar drops his glass. Cheryl’s ears perk up instantly at the sound of little shards shattering against the ground. The man, in his drunken state, attempts to pick up the broken pieces, consequently cutting his hand along a sharp edge of glass, his blood pooling around the wound immediately. 

Cheryl’s breath gets caught in her throat the second the scent hit her. 

It’s her breaking point, and she feels her control fully relinquish while the bloodthirsty monster inside of her takes over. 

She takes quick, calculated steps towards the man, her hand finding a place in his easily. He startles slightly in surprise, and Cheryl flashes him a look heavy with seduction. She says nothing, but wordlessly leads the man away from the bar, he follows without question, drunkenly smiling at the pretty girl after his attention. 

Cheryl leads him outside, the cold air hitting her fiercely but doing nothing to tame the desire bubbling inside of her. She’s too far gone. 

They move to the side of the building, it’s dark, and no one is around. The man is mumbling something with a smug look painted across his face, he too is wildly out of it, but in a much different way. Cheryl doesn’t listen to anything he’s saying, her focus is entirely on the blood coursing through his veins, her mouth watering and fangs extending at just the thought. 

He allows himself to be dragged up against the wall, Cheryl pushing herself against him instantly. 

“You’re pretty,” the man compliments, a dreamy expression on his face as his eyes close happily. 

“I know,” Cheryl hums, moving towards his neck, his pulse point so close it’s teasing her. 

“You’re _delicious,_ ” she taunts, before two perfectly sharp fangs sink into his neck. 

The man’s eyes shoot open, and he goes to scream from the pain, but Cheryl clasps a hand over his mouth, his panicked exclaims going unheard. 

Cheryl drinks the lavish, rich blood from the man’s neck greedily, lapping up as much of the addictive taste as she could. She felt the fiery ache deep inside her core start to settle as she finally gave in to her appetite. Her whole body coming alive the second the first drop hit her tongue. She truly never wanted this feeling to end. 

Her victim’s eyes start to droop as he grows weaker, all the blood being drained from his body, leaving him to slump against the wall behind him as Cheryl continues to feed without care. 

It’s only a minute or so longer, before two incredibly strong arms suddenly wrap around Cheryl’s torso. 

The grip is tight and forceful as it tries to pry the unrelenting girl away from her meal. Cheryl feels her body fill with rage for whatever’s trying to break her euphoric trance. She tries her hardest to fight against it, refusing to give up so easily, and continuing to drink as much blood as she can before she’s inevitably pulled away. 

“Cher,” a voice appears by her ear, and it’s familiarity catches her by surprise. “ **Let go** ,” the voice commands, and then the hold around her strengthens even further. 

It’s Toni, and Cheryl struggles to listen to her over the deafening sound of her inner monster. 

The simple command seems to have briefly slackened Cheryl’s fight, giving Toni enough time to pull her away from her victim and push her in the opposite direction. 

Cheryl growls when she’s taken away from her blood supply, immediately trying to advance forward again, but Toni grabs her at the waist and pushes her away even further. 

“Hey,” Toni speaks sternly, bringing one hand up to cup Cheryl’s cheek and get her to look into her eyes. “Stop. Come back to me, Cher.” 

The redhead feels some of her control coming back to her, as Toni’s presence overwhelms her senses. There’s still the taste of blood on her tongue though, and the heavy scent of it in the air. 

“You’re better than this,” Toni says, voice becoming a little softer. “You’re _better._ ” 

Cheryl shakes her head at the claim. She didn’t feel better. She just felt like she wanted some damn blood in her mouth and didn’t care the costs of getting it. Toni’s the good one. Toni’s the one with the self control, and the morals, and the one who’s truly better than all this. 

“No, I’m not,” she starts shakily, before the other girl cuts her off. 

“Yes,” Toni argues, “You’re good, Cheryl. Whether you see it or not, there’s good in your heart, and there always has been.” 

Cheryl wants to believe her, really she does, but she’s fighting an internal battle, and she doesn’t know how she’s supposed to win when her opponent is herself. 

“You weren’t a bad human, and you still aren’t bad even today,” Toni continues, holding Cheryl close, desperately trying to get the girl to see herself the way Toni sees her. Toni looks at Cheryl and sees the woman she loves, she sees a woman filled with passion and talent and dreams. Cheryl looks at herself and only sees the monster. 

“I was an awful pers—“ Cheryl begins, but once again Toni beats her to the punch. 

“Never to me,” Toni reminds her, taking Cheryl’s face in both of her hands and pressing their foreheads together. “You were nothing but kind to me even when no one else would be. I know that part of you exists, and I know that’s who you really are, because you were always yourself with me.” 

Cheryl sighs deeply, closing her eyes and taking in Toni’s words with careful consideration. 

Yes, perhaps she’s right. Cheryl had her wicked steak as a human, but never acted in such a way towards Toni. Her evil persona was always more of an act, something she did to protect herself. Meeting Toni was the first time in Cheryl’s entire life that she felt safe, that she didn’t need to protect herself. 

Toni lifts her chin slightly to reach Cheryl’s lips, taking them in her own and kissing the girl passionately. 

The intoxicating taste of human blood begins to fade as it’s replaced with Toni’s equally intoxicating one. Cheryl finds herself moaning into the kiss, and finally letting go of her destructive impulses, her full control settling back inside of her. 

“There’s my girl,” Toni whispers against her lips, before moving to kiss the corner of Cheryl’s mouth, moving down to her chin, and then jawline too. 

“Are you mad at me?” Cheryl wonders, a guilt washing over her now that she’s herself again. 

“No, baby,” Toni answers easily, “I could never be.” 

“I wanted to find you,” Cheryl tries to defend herself anyway. 

“Why didn’t you?” Toni asks curiously, pushing some of Cheryl’s hair out of her face. 

Cheryl frowns, “I don’t know. I thought I could handle it.” 

Toni nods in understanding. “Next time, come find me, okay? It isn’t weakness to need a little help, and I’ll never be disappointed in you, my love.” 

Cheryl doesn’t respond with words, but leans in to kiss Toni again instead. It’s an agreement in itself, and Toni knows. Rarely did they ever need words to communicate with each other, as they’ve gotten pretty good at reading one another over the past few hundred years. 

“Let’s go home,” Toni requests softly when they part. 

“You are my home,” Cheryl responds, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes with nothing but love and adoration. 

Cheryl always thought she’d be a monster without Toni by her side, but maybe that isn’t the case. Maybe she’d just be lost, spending all of eternity searching for something she could never find. Maybe she’d be angry and desperate and lonely, but never a monster. Because, maybe, just maybe the monster doesn’t exist.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song choice: Please Notice by Christian Akridge

There are days where the guilt of what she’s done swallows Toni whole, similarly to the way she swallows mouthfuls of blood that isn’t hers to take, regardless if her survival depends on her doing so. She tries to fool herself into believing she isn’t a bad person for killing, because she only kills the people she deems the Earth better off without. There are days, that the cleverly disguised deception works, and she is able to peacefully cuddle her girlfriend close while they overlook the moon, the blood of a criminal settling in their full stomachs. Then, there are days that the poorly constructed fabrication of innocence Toni has created for herself, doesn’t quite do the trick. Because she’s still a killer. Taking the lives of those with devious intent doesn’t erase that. 

Cheryl never worries like she does. Toni envies her for it, and she isn’t sure if that too makes her a bad person, but she just can’t help it. There is no easy way to practice good morals when you’re a vampire, and if she had the ability to let go of such an intrusive conscience, she’d be better off. At least she thinks she would. 

Instead, she feels like the biggest drag of the century…and the last one, and the one before that. 

Sometimes she feels like she isn’t _fun_ enough for Cheryl. That her girlfriend would be happier with someone not constantly fretting over doing the right thing all the time. With someone who could just let go, and enjoy the rest of their immortal lives for what it is. But here Toni is, living life as if she’s still human, as if those measly mortal principles of life still apply to her. 

It’s not like she had to worry about getting into heaven, or avoiding hell. She’s here now. Trapped on the Earth for all eternity, living in this in-between state of dead and alive. 

So why did she care so much about being good? 

“Baby?” A voice asks, Cheryl’s voice to be exact. 

The redhead stands at the door of their bedroom, Toni sitting on their bed (used for almost everything but sleep), letting her conflicted mind run a thousand thoughts a second. However, upon seeing Cheryl her body relaxes ever so slightly. 

“Hi, my love,” she greets, with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“You’re doing that thing again,” Cheryl comments, tilting her head to the side and watching her girlfriend closely. 

“What thing?” Toni asks softly, reaching a hand out in front of her to beckon the other girl closer. 

Cheryl enters through the threshold of the door and comes to stand at the end of the bed, before beginning to crawl on top of it towards Toni. 

“Thinking too much,” Cheryl tells her, and then promptly kisses her lips, before she shuffles down to rest her head on Toni’s chest. 

Toni just rolls her eyes, and without even thinking about it, she brings a hand up to play with Cheryl’s hair. 

“My apologies,” Toni sighs, “Sometimes my brain just does that, you know, it’s job.” 

Cheryl hums, closing her eyes against her girlfriend, as Toni’s gentle touch soothes her. 

“Tell it to stop,” she requests, picking Toni’s free hand up without needing to open her eyes to see it, and bringing the other girl’s knuckles up to rest against her lips. 

Toni takes a shaky breath at the playfully intended words that Cheryl speaks. She wishes she could. She wishes it was as simple as flipping a switch, one simple flick and she wouldn’t be so caught up in her own head. Would that make Cheryl happier? If she was here, asking Toni to put an end to her obsessive thinking, than clearly it would, right? 

Toni squeezes her eyes shut. She was used to hating herself but god, she couldn’t bear Cheryl hating her. She couldn’t bear Cheryl leaving her. Cheryl seeking out someone better than her. She’d rather die all over again. 

The weight on her chest shifts, and Toni removes her hand as she feels Cheryl sit up. 

Fuck, it’s happening. She’s leaving her. 

Cheryl’s finally had enough of her absurdity, finally tired of putting up with it. 

Toni whimpers. 

A thigh then suddenly straddles Toni’s lap, the weight of her girlfriend returning, as two pale arms wrap around her neck, and Cheryl perches herself directly on top of Toni. 

“What is it?” Cheryl whispers right beside her ear, even though Toni would have heard her from the next room over. “What is it, darling? Talk to me,” she begs, gripping Toni’s earlobe between her teeth, pulling at it lightly, before letting go and moving to press soft kisses along the girl’s neck. 

Toni moans a little, reaching around to place her hands on Cheryl’s back, in attempt to steady herself more than anything. The other girl has always been her anchor. 

“Nothing,” Toni tries to lie, but Cheryl doesn’t buy it for a second. 

The redhead growls softly, biting into Toni’s neck and causing the other girl to throw her head back with a groan. One of Cheryl’s hands snake up Toni’s arm until she reaches the girl’s perfect curls, threading her fingers through some of her hair, and tugs. 

“Baby,” Toni whines, feeling her hold around her girlfriend tighten. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Cheryl rasps, her tongue moving to soothe over the bite marks she left in Toni’s skin. 

Toni sighs, moving to sit up a little more, and causing Cheryl to do the same. Cheryl waits patiently, watching her girlfriend, trying to understand what she’s thinking and feeling. Toni is truly the most incredible person she’s ever known, Cheryl hates when she starts doubting herself like this. 

“Do you ever get bored of me?” Toni asks simply, looking at Cheryl with a genuine yet nervous stare. 

Cheryl’s stunned into silence by the question.

Bored? 

How could Toni possibly think she’s bored of her. Toni is the love of her life, the woman she’s stuck by for centuries, Toni is her everything. She always has fun with Toni, even when the two would spend the whole day doing nothing, just like today, lazily lying in bed for hours on end. Cheryl didn’t find this boring, she felt at peace, and happier than she ever thought possible. 

“Toni Topaz,” Cheryl scolds, taking the girl’s face in both her hands, ensuring Toni’s really looking at her. 

“In all these years, I have _never_ been bored of you. I love you, and as long as I have you by my side, life is nothing but exciting,” she speaks the words with such sincerity, praying that Toni senses the honesty behind each one. 

“But doesn’t it ever get annoying? Dealing with my guilty conscience? Wouldn’t you rather be free to do whatever you want, and not having me drag you down,” Toni rambles, and she feels tears sting the corners of her eyes as the words leave her lips. She knows Cheryl would be better off, she just knows it…

“Drag me down?” Cheryl questions in pure shock. “Toni, you lift me up.” 

Cheryl swipes her thumb over a tear that’s begun it’s descent down Toni’s cheek, and in the process she feels her own tears welling up. 

“I’m so afraid, Toni,” she continues, before her girlfriend could start spewing out anymore of her false insecurities. “I’m terrified every single day of _myself._ I feel like a monster, and I don’t want to be that. I want to be good, just like you, it just doesn’t come so naturally to me. Sometimes, I give in to the bad side, because I’m so tired of fighting it off, but even when I do, I know you’ll always be there to pull me out, because you, Toni, you never give in. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever known, and you’re the absolute best of us. I’m so proud of you all the time.” 

They’re both openly crying now. 

Toni knows Cheryl appreciates her, she knows she loves her, but fuck, it doesn’t hurt to hear it every once in awhile. 

The words aren’t new but they hit Toni like it’s the first time she’s hearing them anyway. 

How did she ever get so lucky? Cheryl was a dream too good to be true, but she was, she was real and right in front of her, and she was all Toni’s. 

“I love you,” Toni breathes, kissing Cheryl a little desperately, tasting their combined tears. 

“I love you too,” Cheryl says, breaking away from the kiss, and allowing a determined look to take over her face. 

“Now tell me you’re good for me,” she demands. 

“What?” Toni questions, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Let me hear you say it, say you’re good for me.” 

Toni slowly shakes her head, not fully understanding what her girlfriend is getting at. 

“Cher, I don’t—“ The redhead quickly shushes her girlfriend. 

“Just say it,” Cheryl’s not backing down, as she watches Toni expectantly. 

Toni sighs, looking at her girlfriend suspiciously for a few seconds before she musters up the courage to breathe the words out. 

“I’m good for you,” she speaks unsurely. 

“Again,” Cheryl pushes. 

“I’m good for you,” Toni repeats, a bit more sincerity in her tone than the first time. 

Cheryl smiles, “Say it again, Toni.” 

She takes a deep breath, staring into the eyes of the woman she loves and feeling just as much love being given back to her. 

“I’m **good** for you,” Toni states firmly, actually believing it this time. 

“Yes you are, you always have been, and always will be, got it?” Cheryl tells her more than asks her, but Toni nods anyway. 

“Now come with me,” Cheryl stands from the bed, climbing over Toni, and reaching a hand out for the other girl to join her. 

“Where are we going?” Toni asks, but follows regardless, taking Cheryl’s hand and bringing her palm up to her lips to kiss it softly. 

Cheryl grins, pulling Toni along behind her as she exits the bedroom. 

“I want to make out with you in the moonlight,” The redhead explains simply. 

Toni laughs, “We can always do that on the actual ground, you know.” 

Cheryl leads her to the living room window, letting go of Toni’s hand to open it wide, and then gripping onto the ledge. “The roof has such a better view, though,” she argues. 

“I always have a good view around you, actually,” Toni smirks, coming up behind Cheryl to hold her waist as the redhead starts to climb. 

“Good one, Romeo,” Cheryl rolls her eyes, “But you’ve been using that line on me since 1748, get original.” 

Toni snorts. 

“Anything for you, my love.” 

Yeah, Toni still has bad days. Cheryl does too. But they always know how to pull each other out. They always know how to save each other. There could never be one of them, without the other.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **disclaimer, this is my original fic. i ask that no one plagiarize from it, thank you.**
> 
> small smut warning for this chapter, but it's not much.
> 
> song choice: Chaplan Candy by rei brown

“Let’s go back to high school,” Cheryl suggests one morning, a bright smile on her face as she awaits her girlfriend’s reaction. 

Toni’s eyes widen the minute the proposal leaves Cheryl’s lips. 

“No,” she shakes her head firmly.

High school is truly hell on Earth, and the greatest form of torture a person could put themselves through. Why Cheryl enjoyed it so much, she’ll never understand. 

“Oh come on,” Cheryl pouts, coming up behind her girlfriend to wrap her arounds around her waist. “It’s been years since we’ve been.” 

“Yes, blissful years, some of the best years of my life actually. I’m not ruining that by going back to school,” Toni tells her, shrugging out of Cheryl’s grasp and walking over to sit on the living room couch. 

She refuses to budge about this. 

Cheryl follows after her, stopping once she’s stood in front of Toni, with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Toni, we’ve been held up inside this apartment for too long. We need to get out more, I don’t think we’ve even made a single friend in the past ten years,” Cheryl argues pointedly. 

“That’s because all our friends die, babe,” Toni raises on eyebrow, “Do you really want to go out and make more friends just to watch them all grow old and die?” 

Cheryl frowns, “Why are you only cynical when it’s convenient for you?” 

“When else am I supposed to be?” Toni wonders, looking up at her girlfriend’s beautiful body appreciatively. 

Cheryl sighs frustratedly and goes to move away but Toni’s hands reach out to grab at her thighs and stop her. 

“Baby,” Toni starts softly, while slowly pulling Cheryl closer, “We don’t need anyone else, the only person I need in order to be happy is you.” 

Cheryl softens at the confession, and allows herself to be dragged down to sit on Toni’s lap. 

“You’re all I need to be happy too,” she admits, lifting a hand to brush some hair away from Toni’s face, “I just, I don’t know, I want some sense of normalcy back in my life. It’s been so long since we’ve lived like normal people, I kinda miss it.” 

Toni looks at Cheryl for awhile, thinking the girl’s words over. 

It has been a long time since the couple’s done “human” things, such as go to school or work a job. They used to do those things a lot more often, just to keep themselves entertained more than anything. They’d always have to disappear for a bit afterwards, just to ensure everyone they met forgot about them and would never discover their true identities, but then, a couple decades later they’d come back and do it all over again. 

Since they’ve moved to the quaint town of Riverdale, they hardly get out at all. Choosing to spend the majority of their time cooped up in their apartment, going out to feed occasionally, but for the most part flying under the radar. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to go back to high school for a couple years. Sure, Toni always hated school, feeling much to old for the drama and immaturity of it all, but it would make Cheryl happy, and she loved making Cheryl happy. 

“Besides,” Cheryl adds, a determined look in her eye, “I want to see how long it will take me to go from the nobody new girl, to queen of the whole school. Maybe I can break my record of 27 days.” 

Toni laughs, leaning her head back on the couch as she shakes her head. “We can never just stay out of the spotlight, can we?” 

“Now what fun would that be?” Cheryl grins, attaching her lips to Toni’s exposed neck. She leaves a few open mouth kisses, before quietly asking, “Does this mean we can go back?” 

Toni groans, “Fine, I guess we can.” 

“Yes!” Cheryl squeals, picking Toni’s head up to kiss her all over her face. 

“Baby, slow down,” Toni chuckles, feeling Cheryl’s hair tickle her skin. 

“Love you!” Cheryl pecks Toni’s lips before moving off her girlfriend and heading for the apartment door. 

“Where are you going?” Toni complains, rolling over on the couch with a pout. 

“To enrol us in school!” Her girlfriend’s excited voice calls. 

Toni grunts into the couch cushion once the door slams shut. What has she done? 

……… 

“This sucks,” Toni grumbles, throwing her bag down, before joining Cheryl outside, where the red headed girl is sat leaning against a tree in the courtyard. 

Cheryl raises her hand to scratch the back of Toni’s neck, not even looking up from her textbook as she asks, “What’s wrong this time, darling?” 

“Mr. Anderson is an idiot, always talking about how we aren’t ready for the real world, meanwhile I’m like 300 years older than the guy and I know for a fact nothing will ever be as bad as high school,” Toni huffs. She should have never agreed to this, coming back to school was such a bad idea. She hates everything about it from the people, to the bullshit authority figures she has to listen to, to the weird social hierarchy that existed around it all. 

Cheryl hums distractedly, “I’m sorry, love. Mr. Anderson doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” she mumbles. 

Toni sighs, tilting her head to look at her beautiful girlfriend. “What are you reading?” she asks. 

“My AP history book,” Cheryl responds, scrunching her face up at the words she’s reading, “They get so much of this stuff wrong, and why are the Europeans always painted like the heroes? All they did was steal land and start wars.” 

Toni shuffles her body to read over Cheryl’s shoulder. 

“I told you, high school is a waste of time, we aren’t even learning anything half decent. I mean, have they even changed the curriculum in the past fifty years?” Toni wonders. 

“I doubt it,” Cheryl murmurs, opting to close her textbook for the time being. 

“We could always just leave,” Toni suggests with a hopeful glint in her eyes, “Get away from all this god awful sunlight, and I could finally touch you without someone yelling at us to stop the PDA,” she bribes, slowly moving closer to Cheryl’s neck while she talks, and biting it softly once she reaches the spot she knows drives her girlfriend crazy. 

Cheryl hums contently, closing her eyes and moving her hand into Toni’s hair to thread her fingers through the newly dyed pink locks. 

All too soon the couple is interrupted, a hesitant voice clearly their throat above them to get their attention. 

Toni breaks away from her girlfriend’s neck with an unhappy glare directed towards their sudden visitor.

“Oh, hi Ronnie,” Cheryl greets, keeping her fingers in Toni’s hair to help the girl calm down. 

Veronica coughs a little nervously, feeling intimidated by Toni’s unfriendly gaze. “Hey guys,” she greets back, trying to keep her cool. 

“I’m having a party tomorrow night, and I just wanted to know if you would come? I know you haven’t had a lot of time to really get to know everyone yet, maybe this could help?” Veronica trails off a little awkwardly. The girl has become fairly close with Cheryl, sharing many of the same classes, and relating to the redhead immediately considering she too was once the new girl. However, Toni was a different story. Cheryl talked about how amazing her girlfriend was all the time, but Veronica hasn’t exactly gotten to see that in person yet, and to be honest she was a little afraid of her. 

Cheryl smiles happily at the invitation, “Of course, that sounds like a great idea, Veronica. We’ll be there.” 

Veronica beams in response. “Okay, perfect. I’ll see you guys there then. Later!” she calls out before walking away from the couple. 

“You’re making me go to a party with these people?” Toni whines as soon as Veronica is out of ear shot, moving down to lay her head in Cheryl’s lap dramatically. 

Cheryl just rolls her eyes in amusement. “Normalcy, Toni. Going to parties is a normal person activity.” 

Toni buries her face against Cheryl’s stomach. She hated being normal. 

“Plus, Veronica Lodge is one of the most popular girls at this school, if we get in good with her I can be running this place in no time.” There’s a mischievous glint in Cheryl’s eyes. 

“You’re still trying to achieve queen bee status? I thought we were setting that goal aside for awhile,” Toni questions, or more mumbles due to the position she’s in. 

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” Cheryl huffs, “Spend my time learning incorrect history facts?” 

Toni hums, “That’s one idea, yes.” 

“This is more fun, and hanging out with Veronica isn’t so bad, I mean, have you smelled that girl?” 

That certainly peaks Toni’s interest. She moves back to look up at her girlfriend suspiciously. “What?” 

“Seriously, Toni. Her blood is just so enticing,” Cheryl breathes, unconsciously biting her lip at just the thought. 

Toni sits up, taking her girlfriend’s face in her hands to look her in the eyes. “If she’s that tempting, maybe you shouldn’t be spending so much time with her,” she says, her tone abundantly serious. 

She didn’t want to be worrying about Cheryl losing her control, not at a place like this, it was too dangerous for them. Toni was fairly indifferent towards Veronica, occasionally finding amusement in how intimidated the girl was of her, but besides that not really caring for her one way or the other. Now that she knows she’s a potential red flag for Cheryl, she isn’t feeling so indifferent anymore. In fact, she’s feeling a strong dislike build in her chest towards Veronica. Anybody who hurts her girl in any way, better watch the fuck out. 

“Don’t worry, Toni,” Cheryl waves off, “I’ll be fine.” 

The words don’t do much to reassure her. In fact, Toni only feels herself fill with even more anxiety. 

High school was such a mistake, she thinks. Nothing good ever comes out of it, especially when she has to deal with people like Veronica Lodge.

Toni tries not to dwell too much on why just the name of that girl was causing a budding feeling of jealousy to bloom in the back of her mind. 

……….. 

It’s time like these that Toni really wishes she had the ability to get drunk. Stupid vampire tolerance keeping her from having a good time, and forcing her to watch tipsy high school kids act like idiots in complete sobriety. 

To make matters even worse, her girlfriend has seemed to disappear, off somewhere with Veronica and some of the human girl’s friends, abandoning Toni in the process. 

Toni grumbles into her cup, downing some more of her bitter alcoholic beverage, despite the fact that it’s not doing anything for her. 

“Having a good time?” a deep voice laced in sarcasm asks from beside her. 

Toni whips her head around to find Sweet Pea, a boy she’s talked to maybe a total of three times, standing next to her. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m having a shit time too,” He sighs, leaning against the wall, and nursing his own drink. 

“I’m just here for my girlfriend,” Toni sighs, deciding she might as well try to make conversation with the boy to keep herself entertained. It doesn’t look like Cheryl is going to be returning to her anytime soon. 

Sweet Pea hums, “Tall redhead, right? I’ve seen you guys around.” 

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Toni takes another drink. 

“Honestly, same here. I came for my boyfriend, Fangs.” he pauses, then, “Aren’t social significant others just the worst?” Sweet Pea drabs, but there’s a joking tone in his voice. 

Toni chuckles lightly. Sweet Pea wasn’t so bad, and she’s genuinely surprised she managed to actually find someone at this party that she didn’t completely hate. 

Toni and Sweet Pea end up talking for a long time. Neither had much interest in joining the party, they were content to just stick to the side of the room and engage with each other. 

Turns out they have a lot in common, like their shared love for motorcycles, and mutual hate of Mr. Anderson’s lectures. 

Sweet Pea’s telling her about how him and Fangs met, when suddenly Toni’s enhanced hearing picks up on a voice. 

Usually, in crowded places like these, she just tunes all the noise out, otherwise she’d be driven mad from the all the different conversations and sounds going on. But it all comes rushing back when her subconscious senses a breathy little “ _Cheryl,_ ” being spoken from not too far away. 

Toni attempts to focus on the voice, straining to filter out the flood of hundreds of others. “ _Cheryl, you’re so pretty._ ” 

Oh hell no, she knows exactly whose voice that is. 

“Hey, can I catch up with you later?” she cuts Sweet Pea off abruptly, sheepishly apologizing as she already starts moving in the opposite direction. 

Sweet Pea, although a little confused, just nods, “Yeah, no problem, T.” 

Toni feels her body surge with a burning jealousy as she starts moving past people. Realistically, she knows there’s nothing to worry about, she trusts Cheryl with her whole heart. But she’s already in a bad mood, and she’s been on edge when it comes to Veronica since yesterday. To hear the girl mutter such words about her girlfriend was a bit of a tipping point. 

Sure enough, when Toni emerges into the kitchen, Veronica and Cheryl are there, and the raven haired girl is being a little too touchy with her girlfriend. She’s clearly drunk, and Cheryl is very obviously rejecting her advances, pulling Veronica’s hands away from her and asking the girl if she wants to drink some water. But that doesn’t matter to Toni, because point is, someone’s still touching what’s _hers_. 

She strolls up to the pair, gripping Cheryl’s waist from behind, and pulling her flush against her, until the redhead’s back is pressed into her front. 

Toni growls lowly in her ear, and Cheryl shudders in her hold. 

“Hi baby,” Cheryl speaks innocently, subtly pushing her ass against Toni’s centre, and purposely riling the girl up further. 

Toni feels another rush of heat overwhelm her body, and a rush of anger accompany it. She did not want to teased right now. 

Veronica grows uncomfortable in front of the them, feeling Toni’s furious stare bore into her soul. She awkwardly tells Cheryl’s she’s going to go look for some boy named Archie, before bidding the couple a quiet farewell, and getting out of there as fast as she could. 

In any other circumstance, Cheryl might be mad at Toni for scaring off her new friend, but the girl’s smart enough to keep her mouth shut this time around. 

“Come with me,” Toni says, without room for argument, dragging Cheryl out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

They don’t talk as Toni leads her girlfriend to an empty bathroom, shutting the door behind them and immediately pinning Cheryl against it once they’re inside. 

As soon as they’re alone, Toni’s lips attack hers, sucking the redhead’s bottom lip into her mouth and loving the breathy moans that escape Cheryl as a result. An extremely agitated Toni moves her hands up and under her girlfriend’s shirt, scratching the exposed skin the second she has it in her grasp. She knows her nails are probably leaving marks all along Cheryl’s pale stomach. 

“You’re _mine,_ ” Toni growls, pulling back from Cheryl, eyes fixated on her now swollen pink lips. “I don’t want anyone else touching you but me.” 

Cheryl hooks her fingers in the belt loops of Toni’s jeans, pulling the girl back towards her. “Show me, baby,” she whines, “Make sure I don’t ever forget who I _belong_ to.” 

The words send Toni’s brain into a frenzy, her arousal doubling at just the sight of the intoxicating woman in front of her. 

Toni takes both of Cheryl’s wrists in one hand and slams the girl back against the door, keeping her hands above her head and out of Toni’s way. 

God, Cheryl was such a tease. 

She didn’t know how to control herself around the redhead girl. She knew exactly how to push Toni’s buttons, and she knew exactly how to get what she wants. 

Not tonight, Toni decides. 

Tonight she wants Cheryl to know she’s not the one in charge. 

Toni sinks her fangs into the side of Cheryl’s neck, causing the girl to whimper loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure as her girlfriend marks up her throat. 

“Toni,” Cheryl breathily sighs, pressing her legs together, trying to ease some of the heat that’s begun to build in her centre. 

“Hush,” Toni tells her sternly, dragging her teeth along her neck, preparing to bite it again. If Cheryl wanted to be reminded of who she belongs to, Toni could do that. Marking up her pretty little neck for all to see, should be a pretty good reminder. 

Cheryl cries out as Toni’s fangs bite into her once again. 

It’s too much, and the redheaded girl tries to buck forward so that Toni’s thigh presses against where she needs her most. It works for a moment, Cheryl moaning, squeezing her eyes shut as she pushes against her girlfriend’s thigh and finally feels some of the built up pressure release. 

“Baby, touch me please,” Cheryl begs, wiggling her wrists that are still being restrained in Toni’s hand. 

Toni pulls away from Cheryl’s neck, moving back to her lips, and kissing her roughly. 

“You want me to touch you, love?” she smirks, looking at Cheryl’s pupils blown wide in arousal. 

“Please,” Cheryl rapidly nods. 

Toni hums, slowly dragging her free hand over Cheryl’s chest and down her stomach, before removing it altogether. She lets go of the other girl’s wrists too, and then takes a step away from her. 

“Maybe later,” Toni shrugs, a teasing smile on her lips. 

Cheryl huffs in frustration, and reaches out to grab a fist full of Toni’s shirt and pull the girl back towards her. “No, Toni. Now.” 

Toni narrows her eyes, “You are not in charge here, babygirl.” She gently untangles Cheryl’s fingers from her shirt and pushes the girl away from her again. 

Cheryl lets a needy little whine out. “What if we go home, that’s what you want right?” 

The other girl raises an eyebrow, “Are you seriously telling me all it would have took to get you to leave is bribing you with sex?” 

“After getting all hot and possessive like you are now? Yes, obviously,” Cheryl tells her in a somewhat rushed voice, still waiting for Toni to agree to her proposal. 

“Good to know,” Toni grins, “Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.”


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've decided to slowly reveal cheryl and toni's past through mini flashbacks within the chapters. just like the present day stuff, the flashbacks may not appear in order. I promise eventually the timeline will make sense though and you'll get all the answers as to how cheryl and toni became vampires and what not. 
> 
> also! I'm currently at university and don't have a lot of free time for writing, so updates may be slow, but I'll try to get out smaller chapters as often as I can. anyway, I hope u enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading!
> 
> song choice: anemone by slenderbodies

**Flashback  
May 14th 1748**

“We can’t let my parents hear us,” Cheryl quietly mumbles in-between their heated kisses. Toni has her arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands gently exploring underneath the soft fabrics of Cheryl’s expensive clothing. The red-haired beauty had her arms locked around Toni’s neck, hands tangling through the luscious locks of hair that cascaded down Toni’s back. 

They were completely enamoured with one another. Focused entirely on every touch they shared, and each sound they made. 

The thought of her sleeping parents, who had a tendency to investigate when something in the Blossom manor appeared out of ordinary, only just crossed Cheryl’s mind as her and Toni separated for breath. 

“They won’t hear us, love,” Toni assures her, softly kissing the dip of Cheryl’s neck, before sweeping some of her fiery hair back and continuing her light kisses along the girl’s collarbone. 

“You underestimate my mother’s knack for poorly timed intrusion,” Cheryl shudders, leaning back slightly, giving Toni more access to her skin for her to delicately brush her lips over. 

Cheryl feels Toni’s lips turn up in a smile as the other girl reaches just above her breast. Toni kisses the spot, and then, she’s lightly sucking on Cheryl’s porcelain skin. The redhead closes her eyes, a shaky sigh escaping her throat. 

Toni detaches softly, and runs her tongue over the spot that’s sure to bruise. 

“Well, _you_ underestimate _my_ ability to please a woman with an impressive measure of stealth and covertnesses,” the brunette rebuttals, moving back from her partner’s exquisite body to meet Cheryl’s heavy gaze. 

“Cute,” Cheryl rolls her eyes, before gripping one of the lapels of Toni’s jacket, squeezing the material tight as she pulls the girl back towards her and connects their lips in a burning kiss. Cheryl’s lips are beginning to feel swollen from how frequently they’ve been sucked and bitten in such a short amount of time, but dear god she doesn’t care. Not when it was Toni behind the sucking and biting. Even so, there was one obstacle that her fearful mind could not hurdle through, no matter how desperately she wanted Toni. 

Cheryl breaks the kiss, and holds Toni back by her jacket before the other girl has the chance to move in again. 

Toni smiles sadly. 

“Had enough for the night?” 

Cheryl doesn’t let go of Toni’s jacket but only tightens her grip as she says her next words with an abundance of sincerity. 

“They’ll kill you, Toni. They’ll kill you, and then they’ll probably kill me too. It’s too dangerous,” Cheryl’s eyes bore into the other girl’s, hoping, _begging_ her to understand. Sometimes Cheryl worries that Toni doesn’t quite understand the harrowing repercussions, should Cheryl’s parents ever find out their only daughter was partaking in such intimate acts with another woman. 

Toni shakes her head, “I won’t let them hurt you—“ her words are promptly cut off by Cheryl’s loud whispers interjecting. 

“You won’t have a choice, Toni! You don’t know what they’re capable of.” 

The brunette sighs, feeling her shoulders sag slightly as she looks at the absolute terror swimming in the eyes of the woman she loves. 

How she wishes she could take them both away from this life. Somewhere safe. Somewhere free. Somewhere that the threat of separation, or worse, didn’t haunt their every waking moment. 

“Okay,” Toni says slowly, “Then we keep playing it safe,” she raises a palm to cradle Cheryl’s cheek, leaning her forehead against hers for a moment before uttering her next words. 

“I mean it though, Cher, I’ll die before letting anything bad happen to you.” 

Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut, feeling a sudden wave of tears threatening to fall. She moves her hand to rest on the side of Toni’s neck, feeling the warmth of her skin, and the steady, strong heartbeat that’s keeping her alive, and that’s keeping her here in Cheryl’s grasp. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” She whispers. 

— — — 

**Present Day**

Toni rolls her eyes as she watches her girlfriend dance around the gymnasium with a bunch of other identically dressed teenagers, led by none other than Veronica Lodge. 

Cheryl was still attempting to achieve high school royalty status, and of course, that meant joining the cheerleading team. Toni has to admit her girlfriend looks exceptionally good in those short shorts that seem to reduce in length with each passing decade, however, she’s witnessed Cheryl on countless cheerleading teams over the years, and she’s sat through even more football games. She truly had no desire to do so once again, but ultimately she’s decided denying Cheryl would be even worse than watching a team of sweaty, egotistical teenage boys run around a muddy field. 

Veronica announces it’s break time, and all the girls sigh in relief as they break off to talk in groups or eagerly run to collect their water bottles. 

Cheryl happily skips over towards Toni. She’s unaffected by the physical exertion Veronica has put them under, and some of the girls look at her with amazement as they note her lack of sweat or fatigue. 

She comes to a stop in front of her girlfriend and leans down to kiss Toni’s cheek. “Cheer up, darling. Only twenty more minutes.” 

Toni huffs, and leans back on her palms as she addresses the girl in front of her. “Isn’t that your job, you are the _cheer_ leader, after all.” 

Cheryl grins, “You know, you could always join. I don’t know why you never do, it can’t be worse than just sitting here and watching.” 

“Yes it can,” Toni interjects pointedly. 

“But don’t you worry about me, I quite enjoy the view,” she continues, smirking as she sits up and places her hands on Cheryl’s hips, some of her fingers resting right over her exposed midriff, and pulls the redhead towards her. 

Cheryl grins playfully as she allows herself to be ushered onto Toni’s lap until she’s straddling the girl, and attaching her lips to Toni’s neck. 

She’s rough, as she scrapes her fangs over her girlfriend’s smooth skin. Toni hums appreciatively, and tightens her grip around Cheryl. 

“Does this make up for me having you sit through cheerleading practice?" Cheryl coyly asks, moving away from Toni’s neck. 

“It’s going to take more than this, baby girl,” Toni teases, lifting her head and kissing Cheryl’s chin. 

“Oh yeah?” Cheryl grins, while she threads her hand through some of Toni’s hair, and works on wrapping a few strands around her finger, before tugging on it. “Tell me what you want, darling?” 

Toni groans lowly. 

Fuck, she absolutely adores the way Cheryl always manages to light her whole body up with a burning desire. Even after centuries together, there has never been a day that Toni hasn’t felt the same surging attraction for her girlfriend, that she felt in the first few weeks of them being together. In fact, sometimes Toni suspects her lust for Cheryl is even stronger today, than it was when they were human. 

Toni drags Cheryl’s face down towards her own by the back of her neck, and kisses the girl desperately. They both moan into the kiss, getting lost in it, and going blind to the world taking place around them. After spending centuries alone together, sometimes it was difficult to remember that other people could exist inside their bubble. 

On most days, it felt like they were the only two beings on the entire planet. 

Although it may sound like a lonesome fate, it wasn’t. Not one bit. 

Because they were safe, free, and away from the threat of separation, or worse, haunting their every waking moment. 

The way Toni saw it, she finally got Cheryl and herself away from their fearful and tragic lives. Even if she surrendered their mortality to achieve it. 

“Hey, love birds!” Veronica hastily calls, blowing her whistle harshly, and causing Cheryl and Toni to both wince as the noise is amplified by their enhanced hearing. 

They break apart and Cheryl turns around in Toni’s lap to notice Veronica’s stern glare. “Break is over, let’s go.” 

Cheryl just chuckles as Toni grumbles angrily beneath her. 

“I preferred it when she was still afraid of me,” the brunette complains. 

“I know you did,” Cheryl grabs onto Toni’s shoulders to help herself off the other girl’s lap. “But no one can be scared of you for long, you’re a giant softie.” 

Toni raises her brow, “You wanna say that to me again?” 

Cheryl smiles playfully, “Maybe later, my dear. Veronica’s blood pressure is only rising by the minute, and I’d like to keep that to a minimum.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go be a good cheerleader, or whatever,” Toni huffs, returning to her position leaning against the bleachers. 

“I always have admired your poetic way with words,” Cheryl calls out fondly before descending back down to the gymnasium, where the rest of the girls are already lined up, and awaiting their instructions. 

Toni silently watches as Veronica runs through her routine again, before the rest of the team mimic her movements with occasional tips and pointers from their captain. 

Cheryl flawlessly performs the dance, because of course she does, and Toni finds herself tuning out the rest of the girls in the room, focusing all her senses on Cheryl. 

Veronica’s loud, commanding voice becomes a muffled ring in the back of her mind. The other girls become nothing more than passing background. Every part of her is locked onto her girlfriend, watching the sway of her body as she follows the routine, in a trance like state. 

God, she loves that girl. 

Even if she did insist on partaking in an outdated, mundane high school tradition, decade after decade. 

Toni loves Cheryl, she loves her so intensely she would die for her a second time if she had to.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop me prompts/suggestions for what you'd like to see in this au, or just come talk to me about how weird it is.  
> @cheryl-in-a-barrel on tumblr  
> @toninabarrel on twitter


End file.
